ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Disney Animated Films
...I have no good explanation for this... most of these weren't really big enough for their own articles, and I didn't want to add more clutter than I already have. Animated Canon ''Virtue'' Based loosely on The Little Soldier, told from the perspective of Princess Ludovine, whose name has been changed to Zara. The King of the Low Countries has great expectations for his daughter, but no matter how she tries, she can't seem to live up to them. Making matters worse, Zara seems to be developing strange and enigmatic powers. Desperate for her father's approval, Zara finds a possible solution when a famed soldier returns from the war. Of course, anyone familiar with Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey will know that things end badly for Zara. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Zara': Everybody betrayed me! I'm fed up with this world! ''Reversed'' In a far-off kingdom where all is black and white, there lives a princess with hair like a golden plume of stardust, whose charms are the greatest ever seen. Despite this, however, her older sister ended up being made queen. The princess, Ivy, was outraged by this, and ran deep into the forest. It was there where she found a cursed crown that enabled her to summon and command memory-eating sprites, for a price. With the help of a servant named Harold and a goblin named Creeper, Ivy puts a plan into motion to prove that she is the one who truly deserves the crown. Of course, anyone familiar with the Sofia the First special The Curse of Princess Ivy knows how well it turns out for her. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Ivy': All I want is a kingdom of my own, and I'll keep stealing cakes until I get what I want! *'Townsperson': Oh my god, she stole forty cakes! *'Townsperson': That's as many as four tens! *'Townsperson': That's terrible! ''The Nightingale An empire has fallen on dark times. Poverty has increased dramatically, another nation has threatened war, and the people are losing hope, all because the emperor became depressed after losing his daughter. The only thing that keeps him content is a mechanical bird that plays the song she used to sing. However, unbeknownst to the emperor, his daughter is very much alive – albeit transformed into a nightingale by a wicked sorcerer. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'King': My sweet nightingale, won't you sing me that beautiful song one last time? *'Princess': Obedansosay nonekosay budedai nosai Badereda nai nosyake sayhoshsai maccaronnosay yakkano no sya madanunosai... ''Beowulf During a celebration held by King Hrothgar at the great hall Heorot, a monster called Grendel appears and begins wreaking havoc, forcing Hrothgar to abandon the hall. Beowulf, a young warrior from Geatland, hears of what happened, and goes to slay the beast. His success brings joy to the kingdom, but it has also brought the wrath of an even greater evil. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Beowulf': The beast is dead! What do I win? *'King Hrothgar': You get to slay two more. *'Beowulf': Wait, you thought I was working for free? Screw this, I'm out of here. ''Tatterhood A king and queen are gifted with two daughters, one beautiful and sweet, and one ugly and bitter. The ugly one is given the name Tatterhood. Despite being polar opposites, the sisters are very fond of each other. One night, an army of trolls mount a raid on the castle, and kidnap the beautiful princess. Tatterhood then leaves without telling her parents and hijacks a ship to go after the trolls, taking only a wooden spoon to use as a weapon. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Prince': I don't care what you look like, I love you anyway. *'Tatterhood': Oh, uh, well then it sure is a good thing that's not gonna change at all! *'Prince': That's good. ...Why would it? *'Tatterhood': No reason, no reason... (whispering) Sorry, guess I didn't need you after all. *'Fairy Godmother': Seriously? I came all the way out here for nothing? You could at least give me bus fare! ''The Buried Moon In Carland, when the moon shines, it is as safe to walk in as by day. But, when she doesn't, evil creatures of darkness are free to roam. One day, the moon decided to go down to Carland, and put on a black cloak for the journey. She encountered a man being hunted by the creatures, and used her light to ward them away. However, when the hood fell back over her hair and blocked out her light, the creatures came and buried her under a boulder. Now the man she rescued must return the favor by saving not only the moon, but all of Carland. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Moon': I think I'll go visit the Earth. *'Dawn of The First Day -72 Hours Remain-' ''The Goose Girl Gretchen is a poor girl living in the country. Hildegard is a princess living in a castle. As always, they dream of having something more fulfilling in their lives. Unknown to either of them, however, they were switched at birth, and are each living the life that was originally destined for the other. Of course, as things go, the truth is eventually discovered. But, will they be happy in the lives they were destined for? '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Von Arnsberg': How would you like to be a princess, Gretchen? *'Hildegard': Hey, wait a minute! What about me? I was raised in the castle, does that mean nothing? *'Von Arnsberg': Sorry kid, you're not the king's biological daughter. Sucks to be you. ''Ivan Tsarevich Ivan is the adopted third son of a generous king, brought into the castle after a fire killed his peasant family. However, the king also owes a debt to an immortal named Koschei, who abducts the king when he fails to pay it back. So, Ivan embarks on a quest to find the mythical firebird and trade it for his father's life. Assisting him on the journey are the warrior princess Marya Morevna, the forest spirit Baba Yaga, and a talking gray wolf. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Ivan': Hey look, an iron chest! *'Koschei': No, don't touch that! *'Ivan': Hey look, there was a hare inside the chest! Let's cook it! *'Koschei': Stop it! *'Ivan': Wow, what was a duck doing inside that hare? *'Koschei': Cut it out! *'Ivan': This keeps getting better and better... the duck had an egg in it! *'Koschei': Seriously, quit it! Put the egg down, and nobody has to get hurt! *'Ivan': I wonder what's inside the egg... oh. It's just a needle. Hey blacksmith, watch this! (throws it into molten iron) *'Koschei': What have you done? My soul was in that! Now I'm dying! What's wrong with you? ''Reef Triggerfish A quiet and lonely island princess named Tiki has strange dreams of a boy who was turned into a fish, and embarks on a quest to find him so she can restore him to human form. Meanwhile, her traveling companions think she's gone insane. '''Quotes' (not taking this seriously at all) *'Tiki': I had a dream about a boy who was turned into a fish, and I think it's real so I wanna go find him! *'King': Take your meds. ''East of the Sun and West of the Moon Tom Sawyer The Juniper Tree The Skull of Truth Okay, this one's kinda pushing it, but who knows? They tried to get ''Mort that one time, after all. Charles Eggleston is a notorious liar, so notorious that nobody would believe him even if he did start telling the truth. One day, he finds a strange magic shop run by a man named Mr. Elives, from whom he steals the titular Skull of Truth. As it turns out, the skull is inhabited by the spirit of Yorick (yes, that Yorick), who was put under a dark curse long ago that both prevents him from dying and forces anyone near him to tell the absolute truth. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Charles': Wow... you went looking for the Truth, you got cursed, and then you died. It must suck way worse than any of the first-world problems I have. *'Yorick': But hey, at least I got ahead in life. *'Charles': ...I no longer have any sympathy for you. *'Yorick': Come on, don't you have a funny bone? *'Charles': Shut up! *'Yorick': Come on, I just wanna make sure you don't have a bad time. *'Charles': Did we really just reference that? Sequels DISCLAIMER: Most (all) of these will definitely never happen. These are all just fix fics. The sequels I wish happened instead of the ones that got made. Maybe there's an alternate universe where one or two of them exist as low-budget TV pilots or something. ''The Lion King 3: Battle for Pride Rock'' A year after the events of Simba's Pride, a powerful lion covered in scars arrives in the Pride Lands and declares his intention to kill Simba as revenge for some past discrepancy. Since this lion is strong enough to kill him, Simba tries to reason with this lion in the hopes that there's some way to make up for his greatest mistake. Meanwhile, Kiara confronts a memory that she's been suppressing for most of her life. Throughout the film, there are flashbacks explaining who this lion is, what he did that got him exiled, and why he has such an aversion to being told that he's become no different from Scar. Loosely based on Coriolanus. Features characters from The Lion Guard. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Kiara': You were the chosen one! You were supposed to defeat the Outlanders, not join them! Bring peace to the Pride Lands, not bring it to war! You were my brother, Kion. I loved you. ''Untitled Beauty and the Beast Sequel'' Convinced that Gaston might still be alive, LeFou ventures back to the Beast's castle to find him, and is surprised by how normal everything suddenly is. At the same time, a disgruntled servant named Marcel attempts to start a rebellion against Adam and Belle, despite the fact that nobody seems to remember him. It isn't long before the two are brought together, and assemble a plan to have the revenge justice they desire. Will Belle and Adam figure out what's going on before it's too late? And will the townsfolk ever start asking questions instead of jumping to conclusions? ...Of course they will, it's a Disney film. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'LeFou': So, you were a cursed object, huh? What were you? *'Marcel': I don't want to talk about it. *'Lumiere': Wait, now I remember! You were the chamber pot! *'Marcel': Please stop. *'Lumiere': Hey Cogsworth, get over here! It's the chamber pot guy! *'LeFou': So, what was it like to be a chamber pot? *'Marcel': I still have nightmares about it. ''Untitled Hunchback of Notre Dame Sequel'' Quasimodo meets another hunchback named Atroce, who escaped from a circus where he was treated cruelly. Quasi promises to help Atroce integrate into normal society, but his efforts turn out to be in vain when Atroce reveals his intentions to take revenge on all "regular people" and his desire for Quasimodo to join him. Unwilling to give up on him, Quasimodo keeps trying to convince Atroce not to be the monster that people think he is, but it becomes increasingly clear that Atroce is beyond reason. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Atroce': Regular people are the real monsters! I say we kill them all! *'Quasimodo': How will that make you any different from them? *'Atroce': Good point. Hey, sorry for killing Pierre. Let's be friends. *'Phoebus': Heck no, you're going to jail. *'Atroce': But I said I was sorry! *'Phoebus': It doesn't work that way. ''Untitled Mulan Sequel'' During Mulan and Li Shang's wedding, Shang calls it off because of a nightmare he had the previous night (which retcons the actual sequel). This causes tension between the two throughout the film, with Shang calling out Mulan for letting her emotions get the better of her, and Mulan wanting to do what she thinks is right no matter what. This all happens at the worst possible time, since the Mongols are threatening to invade, and the Qui Gong empire has refused to send help. Now Mulan and Shang have to overcome their differences in order to save both their relationship and their country. Meanwhile, Mushu has adopted a more serious persona because of his role as a guardian. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Mulan': We need to stand up for what we believe is right, no matter what! *'Li Shang': We can't force the world to change to fit our beliefs! *'Genghis Khan': I just tore the emperor limb from limb! What are you gonna do about it? *'Li Shang': Can we continue this conversation after the war? *'Mulan': No! ''Untitled Little Mermaid Sequel'' Set before the events of Return to the Sea. A famed sea captain named Collan comes to stay at Eric's castle for a few weeks. However, once Ariel learns of some of his "heroics", she decides to have Scuttle and Sebastian spy on him, figuring he has some ulterior motive. Naturally, her distrust turns out to be justified when it's revealed that Collan somehow got ahold of Ursula's spellbook, and plans on using it to catch the biggest fish in the sea – King Triton. Too bad Collan captures Sebastian before he can tell Ariel what's going on. Worse, now that he knows Ariel is onto him, he's rigging the game against her. Of course, we know Ariel is destined to succeed, the question is how. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Collan': King Triton, I have come to- *'Triton': Deus Ex Machina! (fires a beam from his trident that blows up Collan's ship) ''101 Dalmatians: The Starlight Barking The Radcliffes and the dalmatians have settled into their new home on the farm, Roger has become a successful musician, and everything is looking good. Things start to get weird, however, with the arrival of Sirius, a strange bluish dog claiming to be the Lord of the Dog Star. He convinces Lucky, Patch, Penny, and Rolly to come with him to a meeting, wherein he claims that they will all soon be destroyed by a terrible cataclysm, and the only way to salvation is through the great Dog Star. When Pongo and Perdita hear of it, they immediately go to have a ''friendly chat with Sirius, only to end up being captured in order to be "cleansed". Now it's up to the puppies to save their parents. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Sirius': Remember, if your owner gives you a Sparlock squeaky toy, you should bury it in the yard forever. *'Patch': Isn't that kind of ungrateful? *'Sirius': It's the right thing to do! Magical toys like Sparlock lead young pups away from the great Dog Star! *'Lucky': I'm only a year old, and even I know that's ridiculous. *'Sirius': The evil cat lord Xemew is spreading lies to corrupt the canine master race! *'Penny': I think I hear the mailman. Come on, guys, we need to get home so we can bark at him. ''Sleeping Beauty 2'' Years after the events of the first film, the citizens of the Enchanted Dominion still sing of Phillip's defeat of Maleficent, and his rescuing of Princess Aurora. However, unknown to the people, Maleficent can never truly die as long as there is evil. She now exists as a disembodied spirit, looking for dark souls to influence, and she finds one in the form of the Ogress Queen Mother. Meanwhile, Aurora never really adjusted to her life as a princess, and now finds herself longing for her old life and her old name. Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Aurora': I miss my old life out in the woods, with all the woodland critters, and the cold winters, and the limited space, and the isolation, and... wait, why do I want to live like that again? ''Bambi's Children The story follows Geno and Gurri, twin children of Bambi and Faline, as they grow from fauns to adulthood. The film combines lighter aspects from the English version of the book, and darker aspects from the German version of the book. ''Atlantis: Shards of Chaos Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Milo': Mr. Harcourt, where are you going with all that stuff? *'Harcourt': I'm getting the heck out of here! I never should have come down to Atlantis in the first place, what was I thinking? *'Milo': But what's all the stuff for? *'Harcourt': ...Research. *'Milo': Could you at least let us hitch a ride to the surface, too? *'Harcourt': No! Get your own akitrak! ''Hercules II: The Trojan War'' Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Zeus': If it weren't for that apple, none of this would have happened! *'Hercules': Wait, what? All of this happened because of an apple? *'Zeus': It was a very tasty apple. *'Hercules': You were fighting over an apple, so you started a war to settle things. Why would you do that? *'Zeus': Why wouldn't we do that? We're Greek gods! We're some of the worst people in mythology! *'Heracles': How is that supposed to justify any of this? *'Zeus': Go to Tartarus! ''Untitled Tarzan Sequel'' Nikolas Rokoff kidnaps Tarzan's son Korak, and takes him to London. As Tarzan, Jane and their animal companions go to try and save him, Korak meets a girl named Meriem who helps him escape. Combines elements from The Beasts of Tarzan and The Son of Tarzan. ''Untitled Lilo & Stitch Sequel'' ''Untitled Emperor's New Groove Sequel'' Kuzco may have changed his ways, but a rival empire hasn't forgotten the way he used to be. Believing that Kuzco is merely lying to earn favor, this rival empire sends someone to assassinate him. This happens at the same time as Yzma's latest scheme to take over: turn Kronk into a doppelganger of Kuzco. ''Untitled Lady and the Tramp Sequel'' Set ten years after the events of the second film. Scamp's sisters were all adopted by other families a long time ago. Lady and the Tramp have grown old. Things are changing quickly, and the dogs can only watch. ''Untitled Aladdin Sequel'' The Sultan is bored with his life, and wishes he had a genie of his own. It isn't long before he finds a magic ring permanently attached to a severed monkey's paw, containing a green genie. The Sultan agrees to set the genie of the ring free on the third wish, but the genie insists that the Sultan not tell Aladdin or anyone else about him. It turns out that the genie of the ring is the lost brother of the genie of the lamp, having grown resentful after spending years lost and alone in the cave of wonders. By the time Aladdin and the genie find out what's going on, it's too late, and the Sultan has already set the spirit of the ring free... Quotes (not taking this seriously at all) *'Sultan': I wish for a never-ending wine glass! *'Genie of the Ring': Your wish is my command. *'Never-Ending Whine Glass': Where am I? Where did I come from? Why is this table to filthy? Your beard is so long! Why is it so hot? Somebody get me some ice! *'Sultan': What is the meaning of this?! *'Genie of the Ring': Oh, is this not what you wanted? You should have specified. Pixar Films DISCLAIMER: None of these will happen, either Adventurous Class (2016) An unsuccessful child named Tom that really sucks at maths. During a maths test Tom and his friend John go to a new class that they could explore A dangerous minefield, the truth about New York City and way more Newt Rewritten (2018) A log in the Amazon. That may not be special but what is inside the log is a tiny stone town where live newts. There lived a newt named Ken. He was always worried about the future of the town but all the newts ignored his theories. However one day as he sneaked out of the log a few adventure people planned to destroy the log. Will Ken be the hero? NOTE: Newt rewritten is based of the cancelled 2011 pixar film Newt Untitled Fast Food Film (2018) Untitled Cars Sequel (2019) Untitled Toy Story Final Film (2020) Touchstone DISCLAIMER: This is a joke. ''Aircraft Dissassembly'' William Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing is re-enacted by World War II gremlins. Released under Touchstone Pictures. The rights were later picked up by Warner Bros. Pictures, who also gave up on the IP after the sequel flopped. Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated films Category:Lists